


Dayman

by kmredmond



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For that incredible vast demographic that watches both "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" and 70s-era Dr Who ... a tribute to the Third Doctor (Jon Pertwee), set to "Dayman" from the "Nightman Cometh" musical episode of "Always Sunny". Made in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dayman




End file.
